User talk:TheMG
Archives: Archive 1, Archive 2 When creating a new section of my talk page, look around to see if there is another section of the same title and choosing a different section title instead. If you don't, it will screw up my Table Of Contents. Also leave all new messages at the bottom. Re: Defence vs. Defense I know, Mario. But you already have taken care of some of the articles that I had previously edit (and I thank you for that cause I would stress out about it since I spent 5 hours researching and uploading the pics for each of those articles) and beside Bold Clone's recent edit on that article is/was fine till someone decide to fuss on that specfic word... Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 02:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's up with the favicon? Is it a new one, or the original? Either way, I must say I like it; besides Takua being my favorite character, it's reminiscient of the "golden years'" of Bionicle from 2001-2003. My compliments to whoever fixed that. Also, just so you know, I have not been around recently thanks to the idiots at my school who schedule our final exams. This will be remedied by the 14th.User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Chibi Robo I didn't know Chibi Robo has a wiki o.o I played the demo and full version at a local electronic store a long time ago (both games) since I didn't own the gaming console for the games back then. I remember that it was very popluar game for girls as I had to wait my turn to play the game (in the store, there would be like at least three or four girls trying to figure out what Chibi-Robo should do before they gave up and pass on the controller to the next person and so on....). It was a fun and 'cute' game. ^^0 Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 10:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I own a Japanese International DS Lite and I think my aunt told me it could play Japanese DS games, but I don't own any Japanese DS games to test out on my DS Lite. Hmm....it may takes a long time to find a copy of that game as I know it can be either brought in Japan or at anime conventions and also my little sister is learning Japanese so I could ask her to help translate the game IF I can find and buy it......... Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 20:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Didn't See That There.. Actually, I don't know if that rule IS enforced, per se. I mean, sure, it's there, but I think it's mostly a guideline; if any votes are seen that did not come from trustworthy users, I think that the person who counts the votes will have the sense to discount those. Didn't see that rule, though; Thanks for pointing that out. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question I probably made a mistake there; sorry. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :If I can find it in the logs...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Troll problem? Falco-1 (54th Tactical Fighter Wing) (ISAF Forces) 22:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Lol. I'll be here if needed.Falco-1 (54th Tactical Fighter Wing) (ISAF Forces) 22:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm inactive here. For the most part, yes. We like to vote on page ideas. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Done! OK, I've voted. Took me a while to remember what you were talking about. ;-) Speaking of requests, do you think that I'd make a good Rollbacker on Wikitroid? (after days of inactivity on ZimWiki, I've gone on Administrative Hiatus and focused my attentions back on Wikitroid). User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sir. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me how to use this site. I'm new to Wikia, and don't know the rules. Feel free to check out the card game (it's still under construction)! Superawezome (talk) 03:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Coincedence? I didn't know you edited here... howdy? This can't be coincedental... Sylux X 23:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You said I am now a b'crat. What exactly is this? Superawezome (talk) 03:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Communicating Using User Talkpages works with me; that way, if anything comes up, I have a notice alerting me of the new message on my TP. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Communication Talk pages would most likely be the best way to get a message to me, for the reasons Bold Clone stated above. I agree, talk pages are good. However, in case we'd have to discuss thing which we want to keep secret from the community, for one reason or another, it'd be best to back it up with IRC. - Mata Nui Talk 22:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adminship 1. I use both the Source Code editor and the Visual editor, but mostly the source code (to double check any mis-spelling of words and stuff). I know how to use the reference code thing too (I learned that from Bleach wiki which always use source code editor). 2.I guess an admin does stuff like checking for any spam articles or articles that been vandalize, give warning to vandals, and make sure not to abuse their ability as an admin. (?) 3. Mostly want to help the current staff with everything; I am always active at night (which is my free time from personal stuff) and checking the wiki for any problems while I'm editing articles; however I am limit to stopping vandals (at the same time; I do not want to make them cause an edit war in here) and waiting for a response from you guys take too long (long story short; I waited 3 days for the semi-lazy admins to deal with the problem). Moreover, there is countless of articles that need to be improve like the Bionicle TCG articles. There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 06:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Personal Image I was just notified that I need some kind of tag on my personal image or it will get deleted. I can't get to to where I past the template though. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 23:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:WMF Representative Hello. I'm sorry for not answering earlier; I haven't been logged in for a long time. I'm resigning from my admin position. I wish everyone good luck for the future, but I doubt that I'll return. If you need the password to the User:Mata Nui Bot, I'll send it to you on Wiki Metru. Tell me if there is anything else I'll need to do. - Mata Nui Talk 15:55, January 19, 2013 (UTC) BZP Audio Novel Project Hey, this is a dude who is helping another dude I know. Joev14 over at BZPower is creating an audio book production of the Bionicle Novels, I was wondering if there was any way I could get a small segment on the front page advertising it. Forum page link If you can't oh well, but if you see this, It would be great if you could help. My skype is rudydog13 if you want to contact me. RudysaurusRekt (talk) 21:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello TheMG! I have a massive problem, one day, I had my sets 8593 Makuta and 8953 Makuta Icarax in a repise, where I put all my sets. The next day, I realized a mini quake and I had now have them in the corner of a table after doing a failed review video. But when I got closed, some pieces were fallen due to the small quake. Some of them were the Kraahkan of both sets. I will always repent from lefting them there. The mask in the 8593 Makuta set has 6 holes, but now it is seen as a 4-hole version, just as 8953 Icarax's. I need A LOT of help. Do not get mad if I sent it to a couple of users. I also saw that one of them said 1-01, and the other one 4-01, put the part/piece number is the same (44815). Hope I get rid of this problem, thanks. --V DE VICTINI (talk) 16:33, April 19, 2015 (UTC)